1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electrical fence apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electric fence monitoring apparatus wherein the same is arranged to indicate electrical energizing of an electrical fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional monitoring of electrical fence structure for use in agricultural and animal husbandry environments is complicated by the need to monitor such fence structure to insure that the fence is operative and not in disrepair. Prior art structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,949 and 4,725,825 indicate prior art electric fence monitoring structure for indicating electric fence charge directed therethrough.
The instant invention provides for a simplified, easily mounted monitoring structure in a manner not addressed by the prior art permitting its ease of mounting and removal relative to electric fence structure to indicate operation of the electric fence in a convenient and effective manner.